villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse)
NOTE: This article is about the Arkham Knight introduced in the ''"Batman Arkham" series. For the version seen in the Arkham Knight introduced in Detective Comics #1000, see Arkham Knight.'' The Arkham Knight is the titular central antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. His identity is later revealed to be Jason Todd, whereby he immediately transitions his identity to the Red Hood. He also appears as the titular anti-heroic protagonist of its sequel DLC episode Red Hood. The Arkham Knight dons a militaristic version of the bat-suit meant to mock Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet gives him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relay his commands to his troops. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate he inflicts psychological warfare on Batman reminding him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acts as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. He was voiced by , who also provided the voice for the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins, and Two-Face in the same series, along with countless other video game characters. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' The eponymous titular villain, as aforementioned, appears as the central antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. Who is donning the mantle is currently unknown, yet he is still exclusively designed to be one of the few people who can hold their own against Batman, thus his appearance imitating the Dark Knight. He was shown in trailers to be using guns. In the game, the Arkham Knight and his militia forces team up with Scarecrow and take over Gotham City on Halloween night. As Batman encounters him multiple times, the Knight mentions to Batman on how he ruined his life and how he's going to kill him. Throughout the game, Batman has multiple hallucinations of Jason Todd, the second Robin, being tortured and killed by the Joker. After taking down the Arkham Knight in an abandoned shopping mall, the Arkham Knight reveals himself to be none other than Jason Todd, whom Batman thought to be dead. Batman tries to get Jason to snap out of his rage and help him, but he refuses and runs away. After Jason disappears, both Scarecrow and super-villain Deathstroke take command of the Arkham Knight's militia forces. Later towards the end of the game, Batman is captured by Scarecrow and taken to the now abandoned Arkham Asylum. At the asylum, Scarecrow is about to kill Batman after he reveals his true identity, but a now redeemed Jason comes back as Red Hood to rescue Batman and help him take down Scarecrow. In the Red Hood DLC, which takes place after the main story, Jason has rejoined the Bat family and acts in Gotham as the Red Hood, targeting Black Mask and his operations. According to Black Mask's thugs, the Red Hood also took out Killer Moth some time prior. ''Arkham Asylum'' Incident Jason was still imprisoned beneath the asylum, and was finally able to escape from his torture during the confusion of the Arkham riots and with the aid of Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke, who was hired by Joker to keep watch over his prisoner while he concentrated on his plans to obtain the Titan Formula from the asylum. Todd convinced the assassin to help him in his own quest for vengeance under the prospect of tripling the amount of profits that Joker supplied him with. Deathstroke agreed after he placed a tracker within the young man to ensure that he did not attempt to escape before he made good on his offers and the pair broke into Wayne Tower and wired over five-hundred million dollars from Bruce's accounts and into a swiss account of Slade's creation. Todd and Deathstroke then escaped to South America, where they formed their plans to build up a massive militia army that was comprised of disgruntled and dishonorably discharged Army veterans, in order to ultimately bring war to Gotham City and inflict the vengeance that they both lusted for on Batman. However, unknown to Jason, Joker had planned everything from the beginning, and knew that Deathstroke had the resources necessary for Todd to complete his plans. Over the following eighteen months, Slade kept Joker, who continued to pay the villain as his personal assassin and informant, updated on all developments with Jason, who was known as the Arkham Knight, and his plans for revenge. Joker knew that his scheme to turn the second Robin against Batman was paying off beautifully, perhaps better than he ever imagined, and that the 'Arkham Knight' would be the perfect contingency plan to gain the final laugh on the Dark Knight. ''Arkham City'' Incident After he rescued Nora Fries from Joker's Henchmen and retrieved Mr. Freeze's stolen equipment, Batman eventually confronted Joker, who stared into a mirror and appeared to be perfectly healed, though his reflection curiously showed him still sick, at the Funhouse. However, the reality was that Clayface still posed as the healthy Joker while the real Joker was on the other side of the mirror, and escaped from the Steel Mill through that diversion. At the same time, Joker noticed that the entire confrontation between Batman and his imposter and accomplice was monitored by Jason, who had observed the events of Arkham City from afar. After he struck a conversation with his old victim, Joker revealed his continued partnership with Deathstroke, instructing the assassin to aid Todd's quest for revenge, reinforced the young man's distorted perception of Batman abandoning him and encouraged him to ensure that he became a more well-known figure in Gotham as the Arkham Knight. While Jason brutally beat Joker and made an attempt on his life in retribution for what he did to him years ago, Joker, even in his sickly condition, was able to defend himself, easily subdued Jason, and carved around the 'J' brand on his cheek with a hidden knife. Joker left Jason bloody and bruised once again, and informed him that he had high hopes for the young man's plans against Batman and Gotham. After Arkham City Incident Mere minutes after the Joker's death, the Arkham Knight witnessed a brief encounter between Batman and the new Electrocutioner, who was quickly defeated. When Batman left, the Knight executed the would-be-super-criminal with a shotgun blast to the head. Later, when the Joker announced his plans to blow up the walls of Arkham City and free all the trapped inmates, the Arkham Knight followed Batman to Arkham Asylum. Batman triggered a final trap his dead nemesis had left for him. Wanting to kill Batman himself, the Arkham Knight attempted to save Batman, risking exposure. Both managed to survive the resulting explosion. Before Batman emerged from the rubble, the Knight discovered the remains of the Joker's diary. Deciding it would be useful to hold onto, he fled the scene before emergency crews arrived, with Batman remaining unaware of his stalker's presence. A family later spotted him in an alleyway after setting fire to a pair of the Joker's former henchmen. When Tweedledie, Tweedledum and Tweedledee were prevented from stealing Batman's new Batmobile and put in a holding facility, the Arkham Knight shot all three as well. ''Arkham Knight'' Incident At first, the Arkham Knight is a mystery. The only information Oracle manages to give Batman is that his code name is the only thing intelligence sources can agree on and that he works with a Venezuelan black ops team. He is fanatically dedicated to besting and killing Batman for unknown reasons, displaying keen observation and insight into the Dark Knight's tactics. To this end he has allied with Scarecrow, intending to use a wave of Fear Gas to destroy not just Batman but Gotham as well, invading the city with his own private army of operatives and drones. In the ACE Chemical Infiltration trailer the Knight uses these and an attack chopper to provide protection while Scarecrow finishes perfecting his new toxin. He abandons it temporarily to face off with the Dark Knight while he is attempting to rescue trapped workers, instructing his men to aim at the less armored sections of Batman's suit. As Batman attempts to leave with the last worker the Knight forces a showdown between his chopper and the new Batmobile. The Arkham Knight has also set up a military occupation (consisting of checkpoints, watchtowers, armored personnel carriers (APCs), explosive bomb devices, unmanned tank drones, aerial drones, armored jeeps, and soldiers) throughout Gotham City, according to details released by Edge Magazine, making the city a dangerous place for Batman to traverse. The Caped Crusader will have to take out the militia, as part of four separate individual side-missions. Personality After being kidnapped by the Joker, Jason retained some defiance against his captors torture and mind games. As well, he held a lot of faith that Batman would come for him but his spirit was soon crushed when Joker revealed he had been "replaced" with the third Robin (Tim Drake). Subsequently, he became totally submissive towards the Clown Prince because of the intense torture he endured; however, he showed some determination and was able to escape the abandoned wing of Arkham despite being shot and wounded. But Jason was not the same person, he hated Batman and wanted him to suffer for leaving him to rot for nearly an entire year, even taking up a mantle to haunt his mentor; the Arkham Knight. The Knight seems vengeful but patient and calculating as well. He seems to exploit opportunities as they are presented to him, such as discovering the Joker's diary or taking advantage of Batman's presence at Ace Chemicals to instruct his men to avoid aiming at the armored sections of his suit. He also seems psychopathic, displaying no regard for the "weak" Batman protects, contemptuous of the Dark Knight's principles and mercilessly killing those he deems deserving, such as the second Electrocutioner and remaining members of Joker's gang in cold blood. He also had an emotional breakdown towards the confrontation between him and Batman, highlighting his emotional and mental instability, especially towards his feelings with his former mentor. When Scarecrow asks why he hates Batman to such a degree the Knight coldly responds that no one could understand. He also considers himself Batman's greatest enemy, because he understands Batman more than any of his enemies could've. Despite his cold and apathetic demeanor, the Knight was capable of feeling anger, worse than that, rage towards his enemies. This was specifically the case while revealing his true identity to Batman and literally screaming in rage over his mentor "leaving him to die". In contrast to his ruthless and aggressive behavior towards killing Bruce, the Knight seems to care about his former allies such as Barbara Gordon (Oracle) and Alfred Pennyworth. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Naturally Enhanced Physiology': Due to his training with Batman and further training after his supposed death, Jason achieved a physical and mental condition that was nigh-superhuman. Through special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques & intense exercise regimes, he had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes & agility that are at the near the limits of a super-soldier’s inhuman capabilities. Due to Jason’s physiology being naturally augmented since his youth without the need of any special drugs, radiation or genetic engineering; his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability, senses, intelligence, and healing time are greatly heightened as much as possible for a normal human being. By matching his former mentor in combat, he has proven that he is physically far superior to Olympic athletes, just as Batman is. Years later, Jason's rigorously retrained physique was immensely stronger than before. He is described as Batman’s physical and mental equal. **'Immense Human Strength': Jason was extremely strong; having been rigorously trained by Batman then further training from himself and Deathstroke he has the strength of a dozen men and is comparable to Batman, though he is a microscopic inch stronger. He could easily pin Batman down with one leg with no effort, punch him hard enough to send him rolling a few meters across an entire room, and even broke free of his stranglehold when Batman ambushed him near the militia's long-range missile launcher; feats that cannot be accomplished by an ordinary man. With one kick, he could break a locked high-strength steel door open and carried Barbara Gordon across his shoulder with absolutely no strain. Jason’s strength and using highly effective muscle control can easily tear metal structures, lift a full-grown man over his head with one hand and throw him several meters just like Batman and Nightwing. He was able to casually lift Black Mask with one hand and kick him out of a window with absolute no effort and exertion. **'Immense Human Speed': Jason is immensely fast, can run and move at exceptional speeds, comparable to the finest human athletes. With his speed he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. He was known to be slightly faster than Batman himself, likely due to Batman's immensely bulked up physique. Jason was shown to be fast enough to grapple zip away from the Batmobile’s riot suppressor rounds which move as fast as a bullet, and easily keep up with Batman in combat speed. His running speed is superior to Batman, but not enough to match Nightwing. **'Immense Human Durability': Jason’s muscles and bones are much harder and vastly denser than normal humans due to his training as the second Robin, extended beatings from the Joker for a year, and his immense training after his “death”. His rigorously trained body is at the very peak of human durability, meaning he could take getting beaten by a thick ironwood baseball bat and it would break with little to no injury, regularly falling a couple of stories, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body. Jason can possibly survive an entire building collapse and easily withstand dangerously powerful/supernatural impacts. He has shown feats of bodily resistance to the point that he casually took Batman’s full unrestrained attacks and showed minor discomfort when the Joker beat him in the face with a metal crowbar. **'Immense Human Agility': Jason's trained to be extremely agile he can perfectly coordinate his body with flawless balance, flexibility, and dexterity allowing him to walk on a small tightrope effortlessly and perform amazing gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, performing feats that would be extremely difficult for a normal human. Jason also has top-notch leaping and climbing agility able to use freerunning and parkour to outmaneuver several enemies at once. In his training as Robin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He has shown an extremely high level of physical capabilities in Parkour and military obstacle training as shown when he could maintain perfect balance on a high tree, climb and freely move about the complex environment of Gotham City. He retrained himself to be an even better gymnast and acrobat than Batman, but not enough to match Nightwing. **'Immense Human Stamina': Jason’s highly trained and developed body musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins and is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to be physically active for considerably long periods of time without rest. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without slowing down or showing any sign of fatigue. This allows him to run for dozens of miles and fight for extremely long periods. Additionally, he can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. **'Immense Human Reflexes': Jason’s possesses advanced reactions that were honed to the highest human limit and seemingly superhuman; far better than normal humans. He could dodge fast-paced offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire at point-blank range with ease. His immense reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to instantaneously react with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. He could easily match Batman's own reflexes during their short fight, and even dodge bullets fired at him from Black Mask at point-blank range, while still reacting to simultaneous attacks. Because he is faster than Batman his reflexes and reaction time is highly likely to be superior to Batman. **'Immense Human Senses': Jason's natural five senses were at the highest caliber of human potential; making his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste extremely precise and accurate by human standard. He can concentrate his senses to see accurately from moderately far distances, acutely touching ink on a page, hear and distinguish small sounds, have smell capabilities like a primate, and tasting more accurately than normal humans. This makes him extremely alert to danger and highly aware of the surroundings around him. **'Immense Human Healing/Metabolism': Jason could heal much more rapidly than a normal human athlete, which enables him to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries within several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. This is due to his extraordinary accelerated metabolism, which was further enhanced through his intense training and nutritionally-strict diet. He healed from a year of continuous torture from the Joker within a relatively short amount of time, with his “J” scar being the only trace of injury. He also ages much slower than normal humans, though not to a 'superhuman' degree. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Having trained under Deathstroke, Jason possesses immense skills in military grade tactics, strategies and protocols. He has the disciplined mind of a true military commander with the strategic mind of Deathstroke. His tactical skills are equal to that of Batman, and has outsmarted him on multiple occasions. *'Leadership': Jason learned how to lead an army with extreme charisma, intimidating techniques, and the power of suggestion. He was also skilled enough to help his army adapt to Batman's tactics and fighting styles. *'Master Martial Artist': He has been rigorously trained by Batman in almost every form of hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and other Ninjutsu-based abilities. His primary form of combat is a harmonious mixture of Aikido, Silat, Boxing, Kung Fu, Capoeira, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga; though he has mastered other styles as well. After his "death" Jason was trained by Deathstroke, he later gave himself an even more rigorous training than Batman himself to become Batman's equal and possibly surpass the Dark Knight. Batman calls him a master of martial arts. Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his presumed death he gained more training from himself and Deathstroke and demonstrated himself to be far more skilled than before. *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Despite Jason being born and raised in the slums of Gotham, he is naturally gifted mentally. After being adopted by Bruce Jason received excellent education and rigorous mental training from both private tutors and Bruce, thus has deep knowledge in many subjects including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. Due to being heavily tutored by Bruce his mind has been greatly enhanced through years of mental training. Like Batman he has perfect recall, accelerated learning aptitude, eidetic/photographic memory. *'Master Marksman': He has shown a remarkable proficiency with firearms as well as other military-grade technologies and weaponry. He also has a unique pair of pistols which turn into a powerful sniper rifle. He is also a deadly in the art of marksmanship which enhanced his ability not only with firearms, but throwable weapons too; such as knives, shuriken, and batarangs. His accuracy was at the peak of human perfection and potential his precision mastery was high enough to allow him to shoot a target as small as handcuffs without harming Bruce and shoot Scarecrow’s pistol out of his hand without harming him also. Jason’s marksmanship is superior to Batman’s and may be on par with Deadshot’s, he too can hit single/multiple targets in timely fashion and almost never misses. *'Master of Stealth': Jason is a master of espionage, assassination, stealth, escape arts, infiltration, sabotage, guerrilla warfare and unconventional methods. Since his presumed death, he lived in complete anonymity that most of the people who knew him thought he was dead. As the Arkham Knight, he could freely move about Gotham City while remaining undetected by the highly vigilant Batman, and even managed to spy on the latter without Batman noticing. He was able to infiltrate the high security facility of Gotham city Central Holding and secretly assassinated Tweedle cousins, he was able to personally lay a successful ambush on Batman with ease a feat that not even the most intelligent of Gotham City's criminals could accomplish. Jason was originally skilled in stealth when he was trained by Batman to take the mantle of the second Robin, however he has further increased his Ninjutsu skills exponentially after his presumed death to the point where he could sneak up on Batman multiple times. *'Indomitable Will': Having survived a year of continuous and brutal torture at the hands of the Joker and ultimately surviving a gunshot in an extremely weakened state, Jason possessed a strong will, body, and mind. During his brutal ordeal with Joker, he learned to withstand relentless torture, and in turn, attained a massive amount of tolerance towards pain, physical or otherwise. Even after six months of continuous torture he firmly held an unwavering faith of Batman’s arrival until his sanity broke. *'Master Acrobat': Jason is a superior master of parkour, freerunning, acrobatics, and gymnastics; combined with his immensely trained physical strength, speed, endurance, flexibility, dexterity and reflexes, Jason can jump wide distances and tall heights, flit through rooftops, run on high walls, climb the tallest structures and vault through various types of obstacles. He can casually perform flawless gymnastic and acrobatic abilities such as springs, rolls, twists, and flips with ease and can scale the most complex terrains and freefall from immense heights safely completely unharmed. *'Master Interrogator & Intimidator': Batman has trained him in ways of interrogation and intimidation to become the second Robin. However, due to his yearlong torture at the hands of the Joker he knows nearly infinite ways to interrogate criminals, even commenting to his troops that he could really show them true pain. This is further enhanced by the fact that he is willing to kill unlike Batman. *'Expert Detective & Tracker': Though not his strong area of abilities, he is skilled enough in investigation, criminology, and tracking to become the second Robin. This is evident when he killed numerous crime families and mafia gangs, and easily tracked down Two-Face’s and Black Mask’s men to their gun deal. *'Resources': It was stated by Aaron Cash and many other characters, that the Arkham Knight had an almost limitless amount of funding and resources as well as a huge arsenal of militaristic weaponry, militaristic vehicles, high-tech drones, militaristic combat gadgetry and many other advanced technology. Quotes }} Game Over Lines }} Gallery Images Arkham_knight_bio.png|Arkham Knight's bio in Batman: Arkham Knight Arkham Knight (0a).jpg|A promotional poster featuring the Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight (0).jpg Arkham Knight VS Batman.jpg|The Arkham Knight pinning down the Dark Knight Ska bang bang!.jpg|Arkham Knight firing his gun. Batman-Arkham-Knight-Rain.jpg|Arkham Knight in front of his army of drones. batman-arkham-knight-e3-screen-1.jpg Arkham Knight (17).jpg|A closeup of Arkham Knight's mask. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 07.55.48.png|The Arkham Knight reveals himself. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 08.00.09.png|The end of the Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight (26).jpg The Red Hood !663.jpg|The Red Hood The Red Hood !674.jpg The Red Hood !675.jpg|"You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!" The Red Hood !678.jpg|His Arkham Knight visor damaged by Batman, Jason dons his signature Red Hood mask. RedHoodDLC.jpg|Red Hood as he appears in the DLC ArkhamKnight_injustice.png Videos Batman Arkham Knight - Cloudburst tank boss fight (New game plus) Batman Arkham Knight Walkthrough - Excavator Fight (Part Twenty Five) Batman Arkham Knight Full Boss Fight 1080p 60FPS Trivia *There is another Arkham Knight that dressed similar as Jason Todd and took the role as a villain in the comics. *Notice that up close on the Arkham Knight's visors, there are holographic numbers. There also seems to be a map of Gotham City on the visor as well. His suit is also equipped with many of Batman's gadgets, including the Batclaw and possibly some sort of jammer. *The Knight is the first villain in the Arkhamverse to be the eponymous titular villain in one of the games. *He has been seen in previous demos calling Batman an old man, letting the audience know that he is obviously younger than the Dark Knight. His description implies that he is self confident and arrogant to such a degree that he believes he can beat the Dark Knight with ease. *His name and insignia imply that he is somehow connected to Arkham Asylum and/or Arkham City. *Fans still considered the Arkham Knight the main antagonist of the game because he had more screen time than Scarecrow, but this is later proven wrong, because Scarecrow started the entire plot, had bigger plans than the Knight, and is Batman's final confrontation. *The Arkham Knight and Batman face each other 7 times in the game: **Batman vs. the Arkham Knight (thought he actually faces his remote controlled chopper) **Batman vs. the Arkham Knight (when he's attempting to rescue Barbara, the Knight shoots Bruce in the side) **Batman vs. the Arkham Knight (Batman and the Knight start to test each other's strength by choking each other, but the Knight vanishes) **Batman driving the Batmoblie vs. the Arkham Knight driving the Cloudburst tank (Batman, with the use of the Batmobile, goes against the Knight, with the use of the Cloudburst tank) **Batman vs. the Arkham Knight (After Batman defeats him and destroys the Cloudburst tank, the Knight attacks him from above, but Batman gets the upper hand) **Batman vs. the Arkham Knight's excavator **Batman vs. the Arkham Knight/Jason Todd (The final time Batman and the Knight fight each other, the Knight is revealed to be Jason Todd) *As soon as the trailer was put, many fans began to believe that the Arkham Knight was Jason Todd. But most fans pulled back their thoughts after seeing the trailer advertise the Red Hood DLC pack. While some fans have kept their theories about the Arkham Knight being Jason Todd, others believed that the Knight was either Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul, and even the Joker. *It seems the Knight possibly feels wronged by something Batman did either during Arkham Origins, Arkham Asylum, or Arkham City. **It is later revealed that his actions toward Batman were so he could get revenge for believing he was abandoned by Batman at the hands of The Joker, who kept him prisoner and continually tortured him, physically and psychologically, for over a year. *The Arkham Knight is the second main antagonist to be voiced by Troy Baker, the first being The Joker in Arkham Origins as well as the second major antagonist, the first being Two-Face. *Even though many fans still argue about whether or not the Arkham Knight or Scarecrow were the main antagonist of the game, the Arkham Knight is considered the central antagonist after Scarecrow. *Jason as the Arkham Knight eventually redeems himself by freeing Batman giving Batman the advantage to be free and put the fear toxin inside of Scarecrow. Navigation pl:Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse) Category:Titular Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Dark Knights Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Thugs Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Vigilante Category:Pawns Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mercenaries Category:Alter-Ego Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists